My New Reality
by Kaykaylov
Summary: On her 16h birthday,Karyn makes a wish that whisks her and her friends to a land that only existed on TV.They meet The Ouran Host Club.Will they find love and friendship?Not that good at summaries.Rated T just in case.Story is better than summary.First FF
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

Chappie 1: Birthday Wishes

"God, Kristin! You shouldn't have!" I was jumping up and down in excitement. Kristin beamed with happiness to learn she bought me the perfect birthday gift. The Ouran High School Host Club Box Set.

"Mine next!" yelled my perky blonde, Cassie. I opened the pink packaging to reveal a new bracelet to add to our friendship bracelet collection. It was sparkling with rhinestones and it said 'best' on it. Cassie lifted up her hand to reveal the matching bracelet.

By now I know my red headed best friend, Erika, doesn't go out shopping and she hands me my birthday card containing my money.

"I love you!" I squeal as I hug my best friends.

Cassie wanders over by the window of the little beach house. She looks out into the horizon. "It looks like a thunder storm is approaching, no star gazing tonight." She says sadly.

We started sulking. That's what I hate about Washington weather, it's bipolar. I swear it was sunny just 20 minutes ago!

"Well, we have the rest of Spring Break to go to the beach." I say trying to get my friends spirits up.

My parents had rented this house for the week celebrating my birthday; the good thing is we are 4 hours away from them.

"Hey! Let's watch some anime!" Kristin yells merrily.

"Yeah!" Erika and I say in unison. Cassie gives us the 'look' which means, "really?"

"Fine, but just a little bit," She huffs, finally giving in to our puppy dog eyes.

We turned on the TV and popped in the first disc of Ouran. We hadn't finished the episode when Kristin asks, "Who's your favorite?"

Erika immediately responds, "Mori, because he never talks."

We all nod, "Understandable," we said in simultaneously.

Kristin then goes all fangirl. "Eep! I just absolutely love the twins!" She says. "No way! They are _my_favorites!" I say raising my voice a little. "But which is your ultimate fave?" I ask.

"Kaoru."

"Good, because mine is Hikaru!" I say.

We all turn to look at Cassie, who has been silent throughout the whole talk.

If we were in an anime she would have a tear drop by her head.

But then she responds, "You know I'm not really into the whole anime thing!"

"But you have to have a favorite guy from the first episode!" I say.

Then we started having a heated conversation about boys and Cassie.

I press pause on the episode since no one was watching anymore. I walk over to the window and watch as the thunderstorm made its way to land.

"You know what?" I ask. Erika, Kristin, and Cassie all looked over at me, forgetting about the conversation.

"It's time for cake!" I say in a Honey-Sempai sort of manner.

I could see it; they all had purple marks down their faces. I mean if we were in an anime.

"My mom left a chocolate cake in the fridge. Cassie go get it. Erika get a lighter, I'll get the plates and forks." I order everyone.

"What about me?" Kristin asks.

"Try not to hurt anyone with the knife," I reply, remembering the time when we ate an ice cream cake that took forever to cut. But we took a picture of her holding up the knife like a serial killer.

We finally settled in, ready for me to blow the candles. Lighting struck some miles off the beach coast.

"Make a wish!" They all exclaim after they sing happy birthday.

"I wi-" I start.

"Don't say it out loud, it's bad luck!" Cassie freaks.

"I don't believe in it. So let her say her wish out loud, you never know it could come true!" Erika scoffs.

"Ok!" I yell.

"I wish we, Kristin, Erika, Cassie, and I, were able to go through anime." I say.

A bright flash of lighting struck and I blew the candles into darkness. I look up and the power had gone out.

"Ok, that was weird." Kristin says, trying to flick on the lights.

"Really, Karyn, Anime?" Cassie says. "I don't even_ like_ anime much less travel through it."

"Well, as if that would ever happen!" Erika snorts.

"You're the one who said th-." I stopped and looked into the living room.

"Why is the TV on?" I wonder.

We all rush into the living room, forgetting about the cake on the table.

Ouran High School Host Club was still paused on the TV.

"Okay, is this a really weird day or what?" Kristin says.

Erika and Cassie shrug. Cassie grabs the remote and presses play. The video played as if nothing happened.

I was starting to get nervous. I was scared but excited because this is the most exciting thing my 16 years of life have brought me. So I just playfully walk towards TV remembering my wish.

"Oh look, I have magical powers and I'm gonna go in the anime!" I say in a singsong manner, trying to break the tension. I was going to bump into to the TV when a flash of light filled my eyesight. Then I was gone.

"Oh MY GOSH!" Cassie yells as Karyn was gone.

All the girls look awestruck at the TV seeing Karyn as an anime character. She looked very cute with two little pigtails and her pink dress but, Cassie was starting to freak out.

"We should go after her!" Kristin exclaims. "Why did you tell her to wish out loud!" She yells to Erika.

"Sorry! I didn't think it would come true!" Erika yells back.

Cassie goes in between them. "Stop fighting! We need to get her back!" She says, breaking up the argument.

"How?" Kristin challenges.

"What, use our magical powers to go into the TV?" Erika's sarcasm kicks into high gear.

"That's it!" exclaimed Kristin.

They all look at each other knowing it was the only way.

"Here goes nothing," Erika says.

Cassie really didn't want to go but getting her friend back was much more important than her reluctance.

They held hands and Kristin touched the TV and they too were gone.

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in Washington anymore. The colors were more vivid and- WTF! I looked at my reflection on the mirror and I looked anime. My hair was still brown and long but I had cute little pigtails on my head.

I cupped my hands on the window to see what was on the inside. I should have seen myself because I swear my mouth dropped more than it should.

_Geez Karyn, you're anime, of course you can do that!_ I think to myself.

But I never thought I would see the day I saw Hikaru and Tamaki in person. I jumped up and down in front of the window looking into Music Room #3.

Tamaki was sulking in his corner and Haruhi was holding Honey-Sempai's bunny.

_Oh I remember this! It's the first episode just before the makeover!_ I said putting, my finger up.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice. I hurriedly whisk around to see my friends. They looked so cute in anime! Kristin's long wavy hair was flowing in the gentle cool breeze her, huge blue eyes fixed on my finger. Cassie was marveling at how she looked, her gentle blue eyes were wide as she looked at me. Her blonde French braid was so perfect with no flyaway hairs. Her glasses sat there accentuating her eyes. Erika saw herself on the reflection of the window and gawked. Her hair was red rather than orange, and her eyes were mystical with a blue-grey mix. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs kept still.

"No way! Did we actually go through?" Erika said, touching her unnaturally red hair. "Don't you see we're in an alternate universe!" Kristin exclaims pointing around.

Cassie stayed silent playing with her light blonde hair, as I stared into the window. But all I saw was Honey eating cake all by himself.

_Oh, that's right. They left him alone because they all had something important to do. _I thought.

Erika walks over to me, "Lets go home now!" She says not waiting for a reply she grabs my wrist and takes me along. Kristin and Cassie follow right behind a smirk on their face. "Do you even know how to get home?" Cassie asks.

Erika's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she realized she had no idea how to get home.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Two voices said in unison.

I turn around and see two identical twins standing before me. I went fangirl mode inside my head, because Eeped a little in surprise. But I couldn't believe my eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back and their hands in their pockets right before me.

Kristin's cheeks turned pink as she met the twins.

"I bet they don't understand. Who.. are .. you?" They said emphasizing each word.

I turn nervously to Erika, who was trying to avoid my gaze. Out of nowhere Cassie said, "We come from America and we were looking for the administration office. Do you mind leading us there?"

My mouth agape, does she not realize who they are? Of course she doesn't she's only watched halfway through the episode.

"Sure," the twins said in unison.

"By the way I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru," One of the twins said.

Wrong.

The one talking was Kaoru and the other was Hikaru, I thought.

"Well I'm Karyn, these are my friends Kristin, Erika, and Cassie." I say trying my best not to screw up.

We finally made it to the bottom step of the building, when I realize what they should be doing. "Are you sure you want to come with us? Don't you have more important things to do?" I say, thinking of what Tamaki told them to do. Haruhi would be waiting for her school uniform.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We were heading here anyway." Hikaru says dismissively.

Kristin walks in front of me and gives a sweet smile, "Thank you for your help, we really appreciate it."

"No prob," the twins, say walking up the steps and into the building.

Once the twins were out of sight, Kristin and I look at each other and squeal really loud. "Did you see his hair?" She says. "Did you see them dismissively wave at us?" I exclaimed in utter excitement. "I'm having the best birthday ever!"

Cassie and Erika just look at us and shake their heads. "Now what?" Cassie asks as she plopped down on the first step.

I hadn't really thought about it. We have no idea how to get home, we are stuck here and nowhere to stay. We can't enroll into Ouran because it's a super exclusive school.

"I know! We could enroll in the school and have a dorm!" Cassie says, having a light bulb moment.

Kristin, Erika, and I facepalmed at the fact Cassie had no idea that Ouran isn't just a school, it's an exclusive school opened to beauty, wealth and brains. Of course Cassie had the brains, but none of us had wealth.

"Yeah, like we're going to waltz right up to the headmaster's office and convince him we are extremely wealthy." I say sarcastically.

The girls looked at me with devilish grins on their faces. _Oh god no._

Next thing I know, we're sitting in chairs in front of the headmaster. He was shuffling through our registration papers and looking at us suspiciously.

All 4 of us have smiles plastered on our face, and our hands in our lap trying to look prim and proper. _He's not going to be convinced, and I won't get to meet Hikaru. _I glance over to the other girls, Erika is in her usual attire of blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt, her red hair in a low ponytail. Cassie is wearing a long flowery purple skirt, with a black t-shirt and a green sweater over it. On her feet there are knee high polka dotted socks, with pretty black flats. Kristin is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, looking normal. I look down at myself. I am still wearing my pink dress with a blue bow I bought at Hollister, and matching pink flats. My hair is in a half updo.

"Well, I see everything but your parents' checks." He says gruffly.

Sweat drips down my forehead. "What is your parents' occupation?" He asked.

I start by saying, "My father is on a business trip in Rome, and my mother is at fashion week in Milan showing off her new line. So they shouldn't be bothered right now."

Erika follows my lead making up about her parents, "My father is at a meeting with the Canadian president, and my mother is working on Vin Deisel's home. She's an interior designer."

"Well, my parents are sharing our wealth with the poor kids in Africa who are in need of help." Cassie says.

All of us including the headmaster look over at Kristin. She was looking nervous but she finally decided not to blow it.

"My dad invented the toaster strudel!" She exclaims.

Erika, Cassie, and I had have teardrops on our head as she took that from Mean Girls.

"And your mother…?" The headmaster asks.

Finally Kristin looks more composed after her little nervous breakdown. She looks down as if to cry.

* _sniff * _"She died when I was only a child." She starts to fake cry with tears. Our mouths gaped opened. He will certainly NOT believe that.

"Oh, there there, sweety, it's alright," The headmaster says as he gets up from his chair to pat her back. We stare in disbelief he actually believes everything we told him.

"Well then," He says, looking back at us. "I need your parents to pay for your tuition and dorm rooms by the end next month or you will be kicked out." He finishes grimly.

"Yes, sir." We say as we bow and leave the room.

Once we're out of the building I jump up and down with excitement as I held the key to our dorm.

"Ican''tbelieveus!" I say, talking so fast none of the girls understand anything but my excitement.

"What? I can't believe I have to wear a hideous school uniform! Did it have to be a dress?" Erika groans in disgust, seeing that she hates dresses and skirts.

"Hey, we have no other option unless you want to go and sleep on the streets." Kristin says. Erika looks up with a sarcastic smile. "NO!" Me and Cassie yell.

That evening I was sitting in the dorm room Cassie and I shared, when I heard my phone ring.

"Isn't that your phone." Cassie says, stating the obvious. "Yes! Help me find it." We look under the bed and in the nightstand. Finally I found it in my pocket.

"Hello?" I say after fumbling with it just to press the answer button.

"Hola, Are you guys sleeping all right?" My mom says in spanish.

"Yes, Mommy. We'll be perfectly fine."

"Well I called the beach house phone and no one answered so I got worried."

"Oh, the telephone is not working so call me on my cell." I say smoothly.

"Ok, buenas noches!" She says and then she hung up.

"Who was it?" Cassie asks as she hangs her uniforms in the closet.

"My mom, and Holy COW! I get really good reception here!" I exclaim.

"Let me see!" Cassie says. We played around with my cellphone a little longer before we went to bed.

The next day, was our first day at Ouran. I lightly knock on Erika and Kristin's shared room. Kristin opens the door. "Erika doesn't want to come out, I told her she looked cute and she locked herself in the bathroom." Kristin says freaking out. She looked adorable! Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon to match the school uniform. Her big blue eyes matched her turquoise necklace.

I walk in, "Let me handle this." I walk to the door. I whisper Erika's name.

"I'm not coming out!" She yelled.

"YOU'RE COMING OUT BECAUSED I SAID SO!" I shouted.

Kristin looked at me in surprise as she rarely got to see me mad, even if we were best friends. Cassie ran into the room. "What's wrong!" She yelled. Kristin explained to her about Erika. I look at Cassie, and she looked fantastic. Her school uniform fit her perfectly but it didn't stop there! She was wearing her knee high polka dotted socks with the school shoes. Her hair had little braids in them, and she wore a purple hair extension. "Didn't the headmaster state, we needed to wear school uniforms?" Kristin asks.

"Yes, but I studied the rule book while Karyn slept, Oh by the way you snore really loud, and it says nothing about accessorizing!" Cassie said.

"See, Erika, it's fine to come out! Just wear your tennis shoes and you'll be fine." I say softer this time.

I hear the doorknob click as she unlocked the door. I took a few steps back and watched as see opened the door. In the 7 years of knowing her I never thought I'd see the day where Erika wore a dress, not to mention she looked FABULOUS! Her long red hair was flowing down to her butt. Her pale skin glowed against the yellow and her blue eyes looked scared.

Our mouths hung open at the sight of her. Seeing our reaction, she quickly turned trying to lock herself in the bathroom, but I grabbed her wrist. "You look awesome, let's not be late to class, ok?" I said putting my most sincere smile. She finally sighed and grabbed her bag. Then we headed to class.

"This is Karyn Fer- How do you pronounce that?" The teacher asked.

"Ferreira, don't worry about it no one can ever pronounce it." I said smiling at the thought. I looked around the room. I spot the brown haired Haruhi, the identical twins, and Kasanoda from some of the episodes.

The teacher presents the rest of my friends and we bow courteously and make our way to our seats.

I sit down in a vacant seat next to Hikaru, while Kristin sits at the desk next to Kaoru. Cassie and Erika sit down in the empty seats behind me.

As the teacher takes roll, Hikaru leans over to me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was snooping outside the window of Music room #3?" He whispered.

I suppress a giggle, and nod. "Really I wasn't snooping," I quickly try to think of something. "My, er..friends and I were looking for the administration office which luckily you showed us the way." I say smiling.

He just looks at me in bewilderment, probably thinking that I'm a total ditz. Which to tell you the truth, I am.

"Well, since you to _are_ being very friendly, why don't you show her around, Mr. Hitachiin." The teacher says.

"Yes, ma'am." Both the brothers stood up.

"No. Just one of you, Mr. Hikaru."

"Fine." One of them replied, but it wasn't Hikaru. It was Kaoru.

I had no idea how I knew that, not even Ouran freaks know how to distinguish them.

We head out of the classroom and start strolling down the hall.

"So Kaoru, why doesn't Hikaru show me around?" I ask, not looking up at him.

He looked at me indifferently. "But I'm Hikaru, not Kaoru." He says.

I shrug it off and skip in front of him as he shows me around. I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

The bell rings for us to go to lunch.

"Hey," I look over at Hikaru who was sitting coolly on his desk, a lollipop in his hand. "You wouldn't mind having lunch with us?" He asks.

My face turns a deep red, "Um, that's OK. But I really need to help my friends adjusting." I say with a sweet smile. _Jeez, Karyn! What's wrong with you? This is your big opportunity to have lunch with the man of your dreams! _

I turn around and hear Kaoru say, "Burn."I look over at the girls. Kristin, Cassie, AND Erika were surrounded by boys. Erika looked like she was being tortured, Cassie was sweetly smiling at whoever talked, and Kristin was like a boy magnet.

I went towards my favorite red head. "Ok, back off boys. Don't you have better things to do?" I say, trying to give Erika some space. Her face was in a deep blush that matched her hair color. It wasn't until all the boys left her alone was I able to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask reaching out to grab her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and walked out of the room without a word.

Kristin and Cassie came over to me smiling until they saw Erika gone. "Where'd she go?" Kristin asked worriedly.

"She ran off, help me find her!" I say, forgetting about my grumbling tummy.

We run out of the classroom heading in separate directions to find Erika. I was running down the hall towards the bathroom.

_* Bump *_

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." I say apologizing while picking the dropped items. I look over at the person kneeling down with me. It was Haruhi! Her short brown hair combed and in place and the blue boys uniform on. _How could anyone think she's a guy with those huge brown eyes? _I thought.

"No need to apologize. It was my fault for dreaming off," She says giving her signature smile.

"No, it was my fault Ms. Fujioka. I was in such rush to find my friend I wasn't paying attention." I say handing her stuff back. She looked at me awestruck., while I just sit on the floor looking confused.

"How do you know I'm a girl?" She asks getting up.

Shoot. I'm not supposed to know. I get back up with her help.

"Well, we're both girls and I can see it in the eyes. Let's say I'm good at reading people." I say.

"Hmm. You are the first to notice." She gives me a genuine smile. "I've really got to go now. Just don't tell anyone ok." I nodded. I start to walk off but I remembered something.

"Haruhi-Sempai, did you happen to see a red haired girl run this way?" I ask.

She points towards the direction of the cafeteria. I thank her and run along.

_Please don't tell Kyoya_, I thought as I ran to the cafeteria.

I see a vibrant red from a sea of heads. She was at a table all by herself eating a turkey sandwich. "Erika!" She looks up at the sound of her name.

I was breathing heavy by the time I reached her. She had a smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" I ask frowning.

"I was starving! You know I get super grumpy when hungry!" She said, with a turkey in her mouth.

I laugh at the worry she put me through.

The other girls found us and we only had five minutes to stuff our first lunch from Ouran Academy.

The next school day Hikaru ignored me all day. But I wasn't surprised' he rejects the girls not the other way around. _Wow, I'm stupid_. Guys were all over my friends but only Hikaru approached me, and I turned him down.

But right now I can't get distracted. I always thought at Ouran they learned nothing as they never show sign of school work. Guess who has tons of homework tonight? Thankfully I share a room with the smart Cassie, and made a friend out of Haruhi.

But it would be nice to spend time somewhere that is not my dorm room this evening. I smile at the thought of going to the host club. But of course my daydream of being their special customer was ruined when the end of day bell rang.

I slowly get up and pack up my books as the girls rush out of the classroom to get to the host club. The boys also left in a hurry, but they're just glad that school was over. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi run out to their club activities.

"Hurry up Karyn!" Cassie, Kristin, and Erika were waiting by the door. They were very impatient to leave school and get back to our rooms.

"Coming," I quickly get up and run towards them.

We head down the Music hall to get to the dorms. The girls giggle about something in front of me. I stayed back, wondering what was happening to me. I blush every time I glance at Hikaru. Music #3 was at the end of the hall, the host club would be there. So would Hikaru, I blushed at the thought.

I look up to see the girls were gone.

_Oh shoot, they left me behind._

I run down the hall and turn the corner. I was suddenly surrounded by black.


	2. Chapter 2: Can Things Get any Weirder?

**HI! Daisy11Karyn here! Geez I can't believe I had a reviewer! Thanks! It means a lot to know someone other than my friends are enjoying the weirdness that comes out of my brain!**

**I now most people don't like these types of stories. But it just fascinates me. People going into anime or book or etc. **

**And I'll try the best I can to update! But you know school just started and I will start my freshmen year in High school. So it won't be weekly but sure enough I want to see this to the end!**

**Oh and my editor was gone to Hawaii so I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes and spelling errors. **

**Sorry this kind of came I was busy leading up to the first day of school that I barely had time to write! So I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Chappie 2: Can things be any weirder

"THEY KNOW WHAT?" The Pain in the neck? No, wrong word, I have it! The obnoxious blonde, Tamaki Suoh said.

"They know I'm a girl. Is that a big deal Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"It is a big deal, if you don't want to pay your debt in cash." Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook against the wall.

"Hey I know," Hikaru started. "Why don't we," Kaoru continued

"Take them prisoners?" The said in unison.

"What good would that do Hika-chan?" The Lolita boy, Honney said. He was rubbing his eyes while sitting on a Mori's shoulders.

"Mitsukuni, listen." Mori whispered.

"Well," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "One thing is for sure I know nothing about them."

All the host club members looked at Kyoya in shock. He usually knew everything about everyone.

"The new exchange students bewilder me. I can't find a single thing about them." He said staring out the window.

"Maybe you guys can help." Kyoya said looking towards the twins.

"No way!" Hikaru exclaimed. "But Hika-chan do you want Haru-chan to leave?" Honney asked.

"No, he's just mad because one of the girls rejected him in front of everybody." Kaoru resisted a laugh. "So that's why you were mad before we got here?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru blushed looking away, Tamaki couldn't resist but to laugh. Hikaru turns to Tamaki and gives him the death glare, which sends Tamaki to the corner.

"Well, you shouldn't be the one talking Kaoru. I saw how you goo goo eyed the curly haired one!" Hikaru yelled at his brother.

Kaoru's cheeks turned bright red. "Will you too knock it off!" Haruhi yelled.

"Well, we'll have to finish this talk later customers are coming in." Kyoya said. "In the meantime you three," Kyoya continued pointing at Haruhi and the twins, "Are not allowed to make contact with them until we have a talk with them, understood?" Kyoya finished, the three first years nodded and turned to look at the king who was still in his corner.

"Come on Senpai, our guests are waiting for us." Haruhi said. Tamaki quickly got up and glomped on Haruhi. "THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL ALWAYS CARING ABOUT DADDY!" Tamaki grabbed  
Haruhi and twirled her around. _Is he bipolar?_ Haruhi thought.

Hikaru was feeling conflicted. The only person he's ever let enter his world was Kaoru. So why was he bugged by a girl he knows nothing about, that he barely even knew?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, hurry up!" Haruhi said as they ran down the hall towards the host club.

They had just gotten to Music room #3 when Tamaki bursts out of the door as a ninja. _Great, ninja cosplay, _Haruhi grumbled.

"Boss, the subjects are taking their time!" Kaoru reported.

The first year host members rushed in to change while the other members stood outside on guard. Kyoya was on the phone, Mori and Honney were standing around the corner checking if they were coming, and Tamaki was trying to claw the door. _Who knows what the twins could do to my little girl, _Tamaki kept saying over and over in his mind.

They finally came out all dress in black ninja costumes, carrying big black sheets and ropes.

"I think you should explain the plan!" Haruhi exclaimed worriedly. But just as she said it Honney and Mori ran towards them. "They're coming!" Honney announced.

"Places everybody!" Tamaki said.

"Great." Haruhi mumbled.

They heard footsteps and giggling from the hall. As the girls rounded the corner Tamaki gave the signal and one of the 4 black sheets was put on there heads. But as quickly as they tried to take it off Mori rapped a rope around them.

"Guys?" they heard.

"Three down one to go," Kaoru whispered. As the last girl rounded the corner they did the same procedure. The girls were squirming. "Who the heck are you?" One of them shrieked. "Karyn I thought you said we would be safe!" "I thought we would!" Karyn replied

One of them squirms furiously trying as hard to get out. "Oh chill out!" Kaoru then bumps one of the girls on the head a very loud "Ow" was heard.

They hosts grabbed the girls and took them into the supply closet still blindfolded by the sheets that were wrapped around them

"Well mission accomplished." Tamaki said. "Yeah what ever boss." The twins replied.

A bright light shone in the dark room. At least the black sheet that was wrapped around me was off, but I couldn't see a thing!

"Hello, Ms. Karyn, Ms. Cassie, Ms. Kristin, and Ms. Erika." A very familiar voice said. Where have I heard that voice?

I couldn't see anything but the blinding bright light.

"Who the heck are you?" Erika yells.

"We are not allowed to tell you that." A flamboyant voice says. "Tamaki?" I whisper under my breath, while Cassie whimpers.

"We have a few questions for you." Continued the first voice. "How did you figure out that Haruhi is a girl?"

"Oh, I get it! You are the host club!" Cassie remarked.

"Oh so you have heard of us?" Kyoya said coming into the light. His black hair was combed down and his glasses were push up.

We were in shock, why would the host club kidnap us?

"Well how did you figure it out?" He glanced at me. I got red because I had no idea what to say. We all look down to our feet, all except Cassie. She kept looking straight at Kyoya, with a little confusion.

"Well it isn't that obvious, but Haruhi's eyes are bigger and her voice has that girl tone in there." I say quickly trying not to stumble over my words.

"Well, what should we do boss?" The Hitachiin twins asked Tamaki.

He sits there thinking while sweat drips down my forehead. The supply room was very hot and there were eleven people in there.

"Can we turn the lights on Tama-chan?" Honney asks fanning himself. Tamaki nods, with his fingers to his temples.

"I've got it!" He exclaims in excitement as Honney turns on the light. I look down at my feet suppressing a giggle. This looks like the anime.

"We should have them be the host clubs dogs!" Tamaki said. We looked at him in shock. Haruhi hits him on the head, quickly enough Tamaki spazzes out to his corner. "Girls don't like it when you call them dogs!" Haruhi barked at Tamaki, "And I certainly don't want them to go through what I went through!"

Kristin looks up from her feet smiling, "We'll help you guys in what you need." She smiled, but everyone in the closet looked at her.

"Well, that's settled," Kyoya pushed up his glasses the light reflecting off them. "I believe we have customers."

The twins, Mori, and Kyoya helped untie us from the chairs.

We thank them and started heading back to our dorm rooms.

"You girls start tomorrow be here after school." Kyoya said with his wicked smile.

"Welcome Princess." Flower petals flew in from everywhere, they were in their usual places. Just one thing was different everything was Amazonian.

"It's winter, why the heck are you dressed like that?" Cassie asked, a dumbfounded expression on her face. I smacked my hand into my face, I forgot she hadn't gotten to episode two yet. But now she's living it.

_SMACK!_ The late Haruhi crashed into us, making all of us girls tumble to the ground.

Haruhi looked up and said in a monotone. "It's still early spring according to my calendar!"

As we get up, Tamaki proceeds to do his speech from the beginning of episode two.

"So why are we here?" Erika asks.

"Well, Haruhi you should be careful what you say, as I recall you owe us 8million yen?" Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi who looked gloomy.

"And you four girls are here because we need to keep an eye on you." He looked over at us. We froze in place all of us except Cassie, who had no idea how Kyoya is.

"So what do _we_ do?" She asks. Kyoya stood up straight and closed his notebook. "You can help me with the financial work. The rest of you the King said to put on these Balinese outfits, the king wants you to be … sort of maids." He held up short tropical dresses.

"Maids? Sounds like fun!" I exclaim, just to even be close to them was like a dream coming true. "NO!" Erika yelled. "No way in hell am I ever going to wear that!" She spat out the last words. Tamaki heard that and went into the corner.

Kristin and I looked at each other an evil grin smattered on our face. Kristin grabbed the dresses, and I grabbed Erika and we speeded out towards the dressing room.

"Do you have any idea how to make tea?" I ask Erika. She shakes her head looking extremely mad at me. We had changed her forcefully into the super cute Balinese outfit. "Don't we just put a teabag in hot water?" Kristin asks. "If they weren't filthy rich!" I exclaim.

Finally we settled on teabags which luckily we found Lipton ones, well instead of Lipton it was Tipton. "Can things be any weirder?" I think aloud.

We took out the silver platters to their guests. "What is that?" Tamaki asks pointing to the tiny pouches full of herbs. The rest of the people started to migrate towards us, marveling at the tea.

Haruhi pushes through the crowd. "You have never seen teabags?" She asks.

"Tea..bags? IS THIS COMMONER TEA?" Tamaki marveled at the site.

Kyoya had a sly smile on his face the whole time, while the other boys looked awestruck. "Sorry, we'll go brew different type of tea." I say having no idea how that would turn out.

"No….I will try this commoner tea!" He exclaims grabbing the cup. Cassie leans in to Haruhi, "Does he always do that?" "Yes, he did that with coffee." Haruhi whispered back. I tried not to squeal, it was episode one all over again.

"It doesn't taste different," He put the cup back down pondering.

"Well anyhow we are holding a party next week!" He announced to everyone. "A party?" All the girls squealed.

"Do I have to attend?" Haruhi, Kristin, Erika, Cassie, and I asked simultaneously. I wasn't feeling up to go to the party. There are only seven hosts and many girls. Not much dancing would be done, especially with the whole Kanako deal…

"Yes," Kyoya answered. "We will cut some of your debt off, and you girls could enjoy yourselves, Tamaki insists." He smiled walked away, Cassie right behind him.

"I hear that your parents are in Africa. Are they helping the poor?" Kyoya asked Cassie as they returned to the laptops.

Cassie nervously nodded. She started to braid a small section of her light blonde hair as she sat down next to Kyoya who wasn't paying much attention to her.

Kyoya sneaked a peak to the pixie like girl; he couldn't help but stare at her as she played with her hair nervously. He finally shook his head back to reality.

He started typing on his Pineapple Laptop all the things he knew about the girls. He ended up righting four things: their parent's occupations. But it all seemed so farfetched he didn't know he could believe it.

"Where did you used to live?" He asked her.

Cassie began to braid more of her hair. Should she lie, or should she tell the truth?

"We were actually living in a beach house on the Pacific Coast of America." She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth. Her hands left her hair and reached for the financial papers and her eyes scanned the pages full of numbers.

Cassie put the papers back and said "It seems you have everything here handled, why do you need me?"

"You did score high on your exam, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are the intellectual one I suppose." He said leaning back on the couch, hands behind his head and his glasses on the table. Cassie couldn't help but look at him. The girls never squealed about him during their many Ouran talks, but then again I always zoned out, Cassie thought.

"Well?" Kyoya asked interrupting Cassie's thoughts.

"Thank you, but my friends are all smart even if it may not seem like it. All four of us have our own quality's you know? Like you and your friends, we are all different. We've known each other since forever, or it feels that way. There's Kristin, she's like a butterfly beautiful and pretty. She likes living in her fantasy world and loves nature! There is your Karyn, she is bubbly and hyper always sees the good in people and tries not to make enemies but friends instead. Then there is my dear Erika, she is described as my opposite. She is more composed and shall I say sadist sometimes, but she really cares for all of us even if it seems she doesn't"

Kyoya stared on as Cassie talked away about her friends. She lit up and talked more about them, how she met them, their first sleepover, and she talked on and on.

"You seem different right now, not like you were a few minutes ago. I also admire you sense of difference, your socks I mean. Most girls here wouldn't dare to alter their uniform or even add accessories, but you went all out. You're different I like that." As quickly as he said it he quickly turned away.

What's wrong with me? He thought.

Cassie's cheeks were fire red as she grabbed the papers once again. "Thanks." She finally said.

"Cassie!" A voiced singed. "Come on rosy cheeks, we're done for the day!" Karyn bounced over and took Cassie by the arm.

Once the squealing guests left and Kanako had claimed Haruhi, Cassie rejoined us in cleaning up.

"Cheer up Senpai!" I look over at Tamaki who has been spazzing over the fact Kanako has a new favorite host. "She is engaged and in love, but he's going to study abroad so she is covering up her pain."

He looked up at me with his idea face and ran off. Kyoya looked over at me with more suspicion that he had before but he shrugged it off to talk to Haruhi.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Haruhi turned black and white as Kyoya asked her the crucial question. "No," She manages to mutter.

I hand over the sliver platter of dirty teacups to Cassie and head over to where Haruhi was malfunctioning.

"I can teach you to dance. I had to learn to waltz for my quinceañera." The color rushed back into Haruhi as I said that. "I also took dance class last year." I added.

"Oh and Kyoya," I turned toward him as the other girls came out back in the school uniforms.

"If we have to come can we bring guests?" I asked

"Who would you bring?" Kyoya said, probably wanting to know what he can earn from this.

"Other boys of course!" Kristin finished my sentence.

"Why would Krissy-Chan, Kary-Chan, Eri-Chan, and Cass-Chan want to do that?" Honey asks, with a pout on his innocent little face.

"Think about it you guys," I waited for the host members to gather to make my speech. "There are seven of you, a lot of girls, one night, and many disappointed girls in the end who didn't get to dance."

"If I'm not mistaken parties are to dance and have fun!" Kristin added.

Kyoya looked up from what he was doing in his notebook, shock crossed his face. "I never thought about that." He stated. All the host club stood in shock while I exchanged glances with Kristin, we just turned this story around. Erika scowls at me and Cassie just stands there looking into her thoughts not minding what was around her.

So that's how for the rest of the week I taught Haruhi to dance, Kyoya invited a lot of guys to the party, and there is two more days until the party.

**Haha I liked the ending to this chapter! And again I'm sorry for my tardiness and my grammar. Just started high school though! Very awesome! But now we will be getting into the Juicy stuff So don't give up on me yet! So please Comment and criticize my work, I don't take criticism bad but then again don't be mean! Now to start on Chappie 3!**


	3. Chappie 3: Kisses Misses & Total Disses!

**HEYY****YY! Daisy11karyn here! With another chapter of My New Reality! haha I loved writing this chapter! Well first of all thank you to ****UprisingDevil-DetectiveL**** that makes me feel good about my writing**

**Whenever I write I see this in anime in my head. So it's always fun writing it and trying to describe it enough that you are also able to see it my way.**

**I am so sorry for the delay!**** Who knew I would have so much HW! So hopefully this long chapter makes up for the delay? Hahaha so I also decided to do something different in this chapter by giving all the girls POV's and I think you'll like this, so enjoy!**

Chappie 3: Kisses, Misses, and Total Disses

It's been a week since we were captured by the most extraordinary people on earth, it's also been 10 days since we were whisked away into this world, and finally tonight is the night of the most talked about party at Ouran.

I swirled around in a pink ballroom dress in the dorm.

"So your saying Honey is the oldest and Haruhi is a girl?" Cassie asked confused as she has never watched the whole first episode. I sat back down so she could do my hair. "Yup, and not only that I think Tamaki and Haruhi belong together, so I have a mission tonight, to get two love birds to fall in love!" I say as I stand up abruptly my fist in the air.

"Will you sit down! I'm not done yet." Cassie said impatiently she was in her green ballroom dress. The details were beautiful there was sparkles everywhere and it was to her exact measurements. She had french braided her hair and she looked so elegant while putting my hair up.

Just then Kristin rushed in, "Presenting your royal highness Erika!"

"Shut the hell up with the highness stuff!" Erika barked. She was in a deep red gown, which complemented her pale skin, and her hair looked fabulous. "Oh Em Gee!" I exclaim getting back up. Cassie slammed me back down on the chair.

"Help me control this jumping bean." Cassie told the other girls. I started talking miles a minute. "And I can't believe Kyoya gave us permission to plan the party! I mean seriously Cassie you must have sweet talked him into it or something because the masquerade idea is brilliant!" Cassie's cheeks went to a hot pink and a smile crept upon her face. Kristin, Erika, and I exchanged quick glances. Cassie has never had a crush on a boy, we are her best friends so we know her very well, I think she finally cracked.

"Oh and thanks to the twins we have fabulous dresses to no cost to us at all. I mean we don't have much money left." I say. Kristin paces back and forth in my dorm room. Her purple dress swaying back and forth. "We have enough money to last us for the next week, we can't work because it's against school policy, and our month is almost up. Karyn we need to get back!" Kristin said.

"Don't worry about it! Lets focus on one thing tonight!"

"What?" Kristin and Erika said in unison.

"Having fun!" Cassie and I blurt.

"Grab your masks ladies, it's time to go." I say excitedly as I glanced at the orange wall clock.

We grabbed our masks, turned down the lights, and locked the rooms. Then we were off to a wonderful night.

The music swirled through the night. The Cherry Blossoms had finally bloomed. We entered the ballroom. There was laughter and people everywhere. I couldn't tell who was who until I found the spot where the host club members were gathering. "Let's go ladies!" I say eagerly and we marched up towards them.

"So how's the party going?" Kristin asked fiddling with a cherry blossom she plucked from outside. "Well according to how many people there are here I say a grand success." Kyoya replied. He looked over at Cassie who was munching on some crackers nearby.

I quickly got the connection and skipped to Kyoya's ear. "Ask her to dance, she won't refuse!" I whisper way too eagerly. I stand there watching as Kyoya asks her to dance.

"Umm," Kyoya clears his throat.

"Yes?"

"Can I have this dance?" He said extending his hand for her to reach. As expected she couldn't say no.

"I am brilliant." I announce.

"If you are so brilliant," One of the Hitachiin twins said.

"Figure which one is Hikaru." The other twin said.

"Oh come on Hikaru, dance with me I'm bored." I grab the orange masked one, knowing for sure it was Hikaru.

Once we got on the dance floor I looked at Hikaru. He had a dumbfounded expression that he quickly shook off. "I'm Kaoru." He bluntly stated.

"No, you are Hikaru. Now aren't you going to dance with me?" I say my hands at my hips. He extended his hand towards me with a 'I don't really want to be here' look. I kindly take his hand and he pulls me close. _Why can't I stop blushing? OH RIGHT! My fairytale dream is coming true! _I think to my self sarcastically.

Kaoru look amazed at what I had accomplished, when Kristin interrupted his train of thoughts. "Kaoru wanna dance?"

"Sure," He warmly replied as he slid his green mask on.

They started dancing beside us. It was like a dream come true!

Just then I noticed Erika sitting in one of the chairs all by herself. _Gosh, I'm so selfish! She really didn't want to be here... _

Just then Honey bumped into me and Hikaru, who was also lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry Hika-Chan, Kary-Chan!" He cheerfully apologized. "Oh, It's no problem. But can you do me a favor?" I ask as Hikaru lets go of my hand. My heart sank a little but at least he didn't leave me. Honey quickly nodded.

"Can you go and dance with Eri-chan? She would love to!" I tell him, he gave me a big smile and skipped towards Erika.

"Come on Eri-Chan!" He said grabbing Erika by the hand and swinging her around like a sock monkey. Erika didn't have a happy face, she actually looked bored as the adorable boy swung her around. I giggled at the sight.

"Now where were we-" I start, turning back to Hikaru, but he was gone. I looked over at Kristin who was engrossed in a conversation with Kaoru as he twirled her, making her brown curls sway through the air.

"Hey." I jumped and looked behind me to find Hikaru there. He looked at me and turned away. "Here's some punch." He gave me the glass not looking at me. I blushed, "Thank you."

"Wanna get some air?" I ask pointing to the balcony nearby. He nodded and we headed in that direction.

The cherry blossoms where beautiful at night, and it was basically raining flower petals.

We were silent, but watching as the flower petals flew down. It was a pink paradise. I glanced towards Hikaru, though he was lost in his own thoughts. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Umm, thanks for the dress. It fits perfectly, your mom is a wonderful designer." I say breaking the silence. He sits on the railing of the balcony, "No problem, you look nice."

I blush turning deep red, though I had no idea why. _He is not real,_ I kept repeating to myself. _Plus, I don't like like him. _

"How did you know I was Hikaru," He asked.

Seriously I didn't know, I mean even with the different hair partings I always got them confused. So I did what I do best, I winged it.

"I can't explain it, when you are separated you act differently. Kaoru can be sweet and charming." When I said that he frowned, but I giggled. "But you are funny,quiet but loud, and very, I don't know different."

I tried to read his expression but I'm bad at that so I looked down at my sparkly heels. "Is that your natural hair color?" He asked spontaneously.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him quizzically as a smirk crept across his face.

"Because I swear I think you should have been a blonde!" He remarked.

I slapped his arm playfully, but he nearly fell over. At that point we were laughing so hard our stomachs hurt.

Panting I thought of a comeback,"Well, um you're... DUMB!" My stupid comeback made us return to our laughing.

"Do you always laugh like that?" Hikaru asked me. I was puzzled, why would he ask me this question?

"Like what?" I asked sincerely.

"Never mind." He said with a confused look.

Ugh I hate it when people say never mind! Sheesh.

"Wanna dance?" He asked breaking the tension.

"But we can't hear the music from here," I stated twirling a loose strand of hair. "And?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I felt the warmth of his body, I looked up to his golden eyes. His orange mask made his eyes look much more gold than usual. He put his hand on my back and we started dancing. I heard his every breath and his eyes twinkle as they stared into mine.

Hopefully he couldn't hear my heart beating loudly. He twirled me and I tripped into his arms. His lips extremely close to my glossed lips. We stayed there staring at each other for what seemed like days. We were getting closer and closer until we were centimeters apart,

"Hey, guys come on! Master plan time!" Tamaki ran into the balcony, but stopped abruptly as he saw us in a very compromising position.

We quickly straightened up. Our cheeks were deep red and our eyes looking down. But of course Tamaki didn't feel the awkwardness of the moment.

"Awww my baby girl is growing up!" He exclaimed glomping me. We thudded on the ground since I have no coordination or balance what so ever. "GET OFF HER YOU PERV!" Hikaru angrily shouted.

"Oh, don't listen to him sweetie, but I wish you'd actually find yourself a decent guy!" Tamaki said helping me up. Hikaru looked like he was about to blow up.

Tamaki looked so princely in his white tux, but then again he's the king, right? He was wearing a silver mask and a crown on his head.

"Cocky much?" I pointed to the crown as we started walking in to the room where they were getting Haruhi ready, Hikaru steaming right behind us. "And since when am I your baby girl?"

He never answered my question, because we had arrived to the room and he froze in place.

* * *

We danced slowly as the orchestra played a wonderful melody. My brown curls swayed in the air as Kaoru twirled me.

He gave me a sweet smile and we continued dancing.

"So the weather... isn't it nice?" I smiled up at him. He smiles as well, as he looked into my blue eyes. But under my smile I hid how nervous I really was. My heart was pumping loud. I glance to Karyn and Hikaru dancing beside us.

"It is nice, so are the cherry blossoms." Kaoru adds.

"They are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."He says softly. We both blushed to an extreme shade of red. We weren't paying attention that we had danced through the silent interlude.

"Kristin, what is Karyn like?" He asks me breaking the tension as he watched Hikaru and Karyn leave towards the balcony.

"Oh," I replied slowly. "Well, she's... hyper, preppy, oblivious at times. She sometimes doesn't know how much someone loves her, and she never stops smiling." At this, I smiled fondly. "She is always happy. Don't worry I bet Hikaru and her will get along just fine." I told him knowing he was worried about Hikaru.

"Yeah, I guess. But Hikaru is oblivious when it comes to his feelings." Kaoru smirked at the thought and asked "Do you want some punch?" I nodded and we went towards the tables, weaving through the dancers. I felt glares from the host club's customers on me as we walked.

As we got to the punch table only the punch bowl was visible, there were no glasses.

"Kaoru... where are the glasses?"

"Here is one, princess." A raspy, eerie voice said. I look down to see a full punch glass coming out from under the table.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I stepped back and my foot slipped from under me on a banana peel. As I smacked my head onto the floor besides Kaoru's feet my thoughts wandered to where the hell did that banana peel come from.

"Are you all right?" Kaoru asked, panic in his voice. I jerked up and the most awkward thing in my entire life happened.

Kaoru was leaning over me, but he didn't move as I got up so when I noticed our lips were touching. I could hear the gasping of girls as they saw they're beloved Kaoru was getting kissed by me. But we immediately broke apart and apologies flew through the air.

We were beet red and the girls were in a rage. "So..." I began thinking for what to say.

"You spilled the punch." The same eerie voice said. I jumped as the tablecloth was lifted to reveal a dark figure I couldn't make out.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT!" I freak.

"That's Nekozawa from the black magic club." Kaoru explains trying to regain his composure. "Get out from under there Nekozawa." he ordered.

As Kaoru spoke Nekozawa was becoming more visible. I couldn't make out his eyes much but he kept staring in my direction. Through what I could make out, which I think is just my pure imagination was the pumping hearts that were his eyes. But then again I'm still freaked of my accidental kiss.

Just then the king of the host club comes in.

"So Kaoru, you finally decided to put your moves on Kristin." He stood with his finger by his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY OLDEST CHILD! YOU SHADY LOW LIFE DOPPELGANGER!"

Haruhi came from behind Tamaki. "Get a grip Senpai, it wasn't a big deal." She said very calmly.

"GET A GRIP? KAORU JUST GOT A GRIP ON HER!"

"What the hell are you yelling for?" Erika was crossing her arms, Mori and Honey on each side of her. More of the guests were wandering in our direction to see what all the fuss was about.

We all tried to calm Tamaki down, it's not as easy as it seems. Tamaki kept on glaring at Kaoru who was leaning on the punch table disregarding the fact Tamaki kept on staring and uttering words about him. I returned to get a glass of punch, because these are rich people so they should have good punch right?

Wrong.

They have AMAZING punch.

"Hey Haruhi." All of us stopped what we doing and looked at a red masked girl come. She had a simple blue dress and a shawl.

Kanako.

* * *

Honey has been twirling me for what seemed like hours, really it's been five minutes. I may look extremely bored but I felt like I was about to blow chunks across the ballroom.

"Isn't this fun Eri-Chan!" Honey said ecstatic and expecting no reply as he kept babbling on.

"We bought cake for tonight! Wanna eat some with me? I can share my strawberry with you! But then again I like strawberries... You can have the cherries! Then Mori cou..." I began zoning out trying to concentrate on not throwing up on Honey-Sempai.

Just then a strong arm stopped me in mid air and pulled me away from the spinning. I still wasn't able to touch the floor, but it was alright I don't like these flats anyway. "Mmmmori?" I asked trying to keep my head straight as the lights and people kept spinning in my head.

I looked up to his face and he nodded his silvery eyes fixed on me. He then looked over at Honey and speaks in his low voice. "Mitsukuni, would you mind if I dance with her." I had no idea why but I was nervous which made me even sicker.

"Fine, Takashi." Honey frowned but then smiled again. "We'll have cake later, ok Eri-chan?" He asked.

"Sure why not." I muttered. His smile widened and he skipped off to entertain some girls.

Mori put me down, and held my hand. My heart skipped a beat. _Really Erika? You're gonna love a fictional character?_

"I don't know how to dance." I said flatly. I tried to get my hand away from his but he held on to it tightly. "Not yet. I'll teach you." He said. I'm not used to hearing him talk much, so I stayed wondering what he would say next.

"Follow my lead." I did what he asked. My feet moved automatically, like they knew what to do. I looked at Mori's chest, I'm not that tall so that's all I could see.

"See, you can dance." He stated.

I let one of my rare grins and even let him twirl me. I let out a giggle. _What the hell is wrong with me! Why the hell am I giggling? That's a Karyn thing!_

I tried to compose myself but it was hard when MORI was even smiling. When did the world turn upside down? I'm giggling, Mori was smiling and talking, and I haven't heard Karyn fall yet.

"OK! My turn now!" Honey said as he came back.

"But Honey-Sempai we just started!"I cried.

"But it's my turn!" He whined. Hmmm, who did he remind me of? Likes, cute stuff, sweets, and whines a lot. Karyn.

Mori being the sensitive guy that he is lets Honey take me. "Oh wait Mori!" I say as he starts leaving.

He turns to look at me, but I forgot what I was going to say since I kept staring at his eyes. "What did you want Eri-chan?" Honey asks.

"Umm Well,-" I couldn't finish my sentence since Tamaki from across the ball room starts yelling about something.

So we quickly push through the crowd to see Kristin drinking punch, her arm trembling, and her cheeks

pink.

"KAORU JUST GOT A GRIP ON HER!"

"What the hell are you yelling for?" I say with Honey and Mori on either side of me. Tamaki continued to babble until the point where he was talking gibberish.

"Excuse me." I move not looking who it was.

"Hey Haruhi." I look next to me to see Kanako.

The whole Host club stared at her. Then we all stared at eachother as Kanako was about to start talking.

"Haruhi wou-" Kanako didn't get to finish her sentence since Kaoru and Honey grab Haruhi's arms and storm away leaving Kanako with a confused look. Kristin and I looked blankly at each other as Tamaki barked orders.

"Erika, you and Mori find Kyoya and Cassie. Kristin help Kaoru and Honey. I'll find Karyn and Hikaru."

Of course the random crowd stared at him but I didn't have time to spectate as Mori picked me up and raced to the empty hallway. Thinking about it now this was one of the only times we've been alone.

"Soo, Mori... Where should we look?" I say trying to slow my breathing. For some reason I was getting clammy and breathing heavily. Mori looked the same as always, like his mind was somewhere else.

"Hmmmm" I don't even get a full sentence? Really?

"Can you put me down please." I ask trying not to lose my composure.

He of course puts me down on the ground gently.

As we start opening and closing classroom doors I kept thinking to myself that if real guys were tan, muscular, and handsome like Mori I would have been boyfriend literately years ago. Then again my dad would have freaked and grounded me, and he doesn't even know the meaning of grounded!

We had no luck so we went upstairs to the club room.

As we walked down to the room six girls were coming from the Music Room whispering to eachother.

In my most menacing voice I asked "Why the hell are you coming from the club room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl that seemed to be the leader said innocently.

"Quit telling me lies, tell me!" I said my voice getting louder.

Mori grabbed my shoulders and said "Please ladies."

Of course the all start swooning like pathetic idiots. Entranced one of them said "Kyoya and Cassie are in there. We had nothing to do with it!" The leader hits the girl and they all start to race down the hall.

Mori and I looked questionably at each other and sprinted to the door. What I saw next is something I thought I would never in my life time see.

So I closed the door quietly to not disturb them and waiting five more seconds until I knocked on the door. The thing that was bugging me was that Mori was not as freaked out as I was.

When Kyoya opened the door he didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry either. So I did my job, "Tamaki wants you in class 3-C for the plan."

He nodded and took Mori by the arm and they headed back down the hall.

I flew to Cassie who was sitting on the couch. I turned the lights on and saw her face was wet as more tears streamed down her face. Her arms were bruising and her hair was a mess.

I fell to my knees next to her. "Did Kyoya do this?" I ask angrily. She shook her head trying to calm down.

I was going berserk, I needed Kristin or Karyn here. They know what to do, they are soft and sweet. So I tried acting like them.

"There there," I wiped off her tears.

Finally, she stopped breathing heavy but her eyes were still wide. So I repeated more calm, "Who did this?"

She finally told me everything, how the Kyoya fangirls took her and they started calling her names that she didn't knew existed, they started pushing her, and pulling her hair. One of them kicked her, they blocked the door so she couldn't escape.

"And it was horrible." Cassie cried, and cried. So I hugged her, it was either seeing Cassie like this or the entire set of problems that were now crowding in the back of my mind that set me crying right along with her.

* * *

"Would you give me the honors of dancing with our new manager?"

That's what he asked, of course I couldn't say no. He had a sweet smile, I had to smile along with him. Plus he named me the new girl manager of the club.

Then he took me out to the dance floor, where everyone was in colorful masks.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoya asked as he brought me back from my thoughts.

"Nothing!" I laughed as he spun me, my favorite part of dancing.

"So where do you pick up these weird friends of yours?" Kyoya asked, as he looked over to where Karyn was dragging one of the twins out to the dance floor.

"I would ask you the same question." I said with a smile, he laughed at that thought.

"Probably the same place you got yours." Then we both laughed.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki shrieked as he made his way through the crowds of masked dancers.

"What do you want now?" He asked in a monotone as we kept dancing.

"GET US SOME FANCY TUNA!"

"First of all calm down, and second of all, why?" Kyoya asked finally stopping.

"Ha...Ha..HARUHI!" He freaked.

"Fancy tu-" I started but was interupted by Kyoya placing a phone call.

Tamaki was biting his finger nails, it looked as if he was gonna bite his fingers off at the rate he was going. I looked down thoughtfully at my own fingernails, half gone.

_Why does anime have to be so weird? And my friends call me the weird one!_I thought.

"They will bring it as soon as they can... _Daddy."_ Kyoya smirked as he said it.

_Daddy? What the rainbow socks? _I thought.

"Thank you MOMMY!" Tamaki smiled and ran back to where he was dancing with some of the guests of the host club.

I caught one girl glaring at me, so I smiled at her but I didn't cheer her up since she turned and had her back towards me.

"Umm, Kyoya?" A petite girl with blonde wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes was right behind us.

"Yes." He replied.

"Would you mind dancing with me? I mean if it doesn't mind... _her._" She spat out the word "her"

"Oh.. Don't mind me at all," I said backing away with a forced smile. "I was just going to get some food anyway. I'm starving." The girl looked at me with a smug smile.

"You do that." She smirked and pulled Kyoya back out into the dance floor. I finally head to find one of the girls but something catches my eye.

A girl with long brown hair was kneeling on the floor next to the door. A group of girls wearing pink short dresses and very feathery masks surrounded her. So I decided to go see what the fuss was about, boy was that dumb.

"Is everything alright here?" I ask as I walked up to the girls.

The whole group looked at me with evil smiles and diamond eyes.

"Well look who we have here." The same girl that glared at me earlier was here now. She was wearing a pink micro dress with pink heels, her hair was brown and super straight, and her eyes had a menacing look to it.

"Get her girls," She ordered.

Four of the girls lunged at me and the other two opened the door. I tried to escape but they held hard unto my arm. I could feel it bruising, and their nails were digging into my bare skin.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice quivering.

But none of them answered as they push me up the stairs and down the very familiar hallway. The Music Room was dark and desolate when the girls opened the door.

"Hope this shows you not to mess with our Kyoya!" One of the girls said.

They started pushing me around the circle. I tried to escape but the circle was to tight and I was outnumbered. I felt my hair come out of its braid and someone pull my hair, and the sharp pain of someone's heel breaking my skin.

"Stop!" I shrieked, but I guess I was to far to be heard.

"No one's gonna save you now princess!" A blonde girl said.

"Wanna bet?" A male voice came from behind us. My arm was hurting and tears were streaming down my face. All the girls turn to see an outraged Kyoya. "Girls, apologize and leave immediately you are not allowed in the Host club again!"He spoke in a tone of voice so menacing that the girls leaped up and ran out.

I collapsed waiting to hit the floor but instead fell into Kyoya's arms. I grabbed tightly on to his dress shirt, and cried into his shoulder. He then helped me to the couch and sat me down. We were both silent for a while.

"Cassie, I wish I was here sooner... to protect you." He said punching the side of the couch in utter anger.

I whimpered and replied, "It's not your fault, for some reasons I get into odd messes." He wiped my tears away.

I heard faint footsteps but I disregarded it.

Then out of nowhere Kyoya leans into me. Our lips touched, his eyes were closed but my eyes were wider than my normal anime eyes. I was complete and utter shock. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice the door closing. So I quickly pull away.

Kyoya's cheeks turned a soft pink, and he got up as someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry, I-" He started, but I interrupted him. "No, I understand..."

But in reality I didn't, why didn't I pull away from the kiss sooner? I heard voices from the door but they didn't register in my head. Everything was a blur as I touched my lips. Out of nowhere Erika came in and swarmed me with questions that took time to answer.

Somehow the next thing I knew I saw strong and hard Erika crying. I don't think I've ever seen her cry, but we were both a mess now.

"I think we should go back to the group, Karyn and Kristin are probably looking for us." Her words breaking every few seconds. She wipes my tears and fixes my hair.

We walked back silently to the classroom where we were supposedly going to meet.

"HEY! Where have you been! You missed it! Haruhi looked even prettier than when we watched the episode! Sky blue really suits her! WHERE were you!" Karyn was speaking miles a minutes as we made our way back to the party.

"Yeah you missed it!" Kristin exclaimed as she twirled in her purple dress. I forced a smile on my face and we headed back downstairs to the party.

"I'm SO TIRED!" I exclaimed as I threw my shoes off and let my hair out.

Cassie was right behind me and silently went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. I turned to say goodnight to Kristin and Erika, but they had already dragged their groggy selves to their room. So I closed the door and locked it.

Finally Cassie came out as if sleepwalking, her head was looking down and her eyes were going to give out any second now.

"Goodnight Cassie!" I said as I closed the bathroom door. "Don't forget to turn off the lights." Cassie mumbled.

I took off the pink gown and put on my cute monkey pajamas that Hikaru brought me the other day. I think tonight was a success, except I didn't get someone to fall in love. Hmm, well at least the whole kiss incident happened with Kaoru and Krissy-chan.

I smiled widely, we got to see this evening first hand not through the TV.

I walked over to my bed and got in, "Night Cassie." I called out.

"GO TO SLEEP!" She exclaimed.

That night for some reason I dreamt of Neverland, and the host club were the lost boys.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had a lot of work to do so I decided to extend the chapter for your likes I guess! Don't forget to review and Tell me your fave part so far because I know what part I like XD **

**So many kissing XD**

**Well thanks for reading and chapter 4 will come sooner than this one did and any critism or suggestions please I'm willing to take any! :D**

**Thanks,**

**kaykaylov**

**Karyn**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations of the Idiotic

**Hey, Daisy11Karyn here with the new installment of My New Reality!**

**Sorry for the lateness so much procrastination and homework, thats what I get for being a smarticle person. Hahaha JK so here is Chapter I should just stop typing**

Chapter 4: Revelations of the idiotic

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO!" Erika exclaims as she refuses to wear the short geisha kimono that Honey held up. There were pink cherry blossoms on it and the overall color was purple, so obviously she would refuse. It was also too short for her taste.

"Can I wear it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I kept repeating, but they all shook their heads.

"We have something else for you to wear, imported straight from my mother's studio in Osaka." Hikaru said in a game show host manner.

"You're mother has a studio there?" I ask tilting my head sideways. "She has studios everywhere in Japan, France, and three in America." Hikaru responds matter of factly.

"Yeah, She travels a lot." Kaoru murmurs looking through the window, a single tear running down his face.

I thought back to why they were crying, well of course it's the Renge episode so it's all fake tears, but I think Kristin and Cassie might fall for it. Which reminded me of yesterday before the physical exams at Tamaki's meeting...

"Boss stop daydreaming!" The Hitachiin twins shouted from across the music room.

"Jealous boys? This is all part of my plan! While you boys have been frolicking in your jealousy, I can see the future in this charade." Tamaki twirled while the girls and I tried so hard to keep from giggling our heads off, Cassie was confused as she saw the rest of us. "This is obviously a romantic school comedy in which Haruhi and I are main characters. Which means we are love interests!"

"So what are we?" The twins ask.

"You boys... are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki exclaims proudly. "So you cannot cross this line." Tamaki drew a line on the floor in front of the hosts. At this point we were laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt and tears forming in our eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The boys say.

"Wait," Erika begins wiping a tear. "What does that make us?"

"You Girls," He said fiercely pointing to us. He grabbed his stick marched in our direction and drew a small box around us. "You are to remain in this box until further notice!" He rejoiced at his classifications.

Then Erika stepped out of the box, like I knew she would. Next thing you know Tamaki was in his little sad and dark corner. The twins laughed there heads off. Kyouya smirked and just wrote in his notebook probably devising a plan. Mori and Honey pretended to not care as they went to sit at the table, to eat more cake.

"WAHHH DON'T CRY KAORU!" Kristin yelled interrupting my flashback.

I turn to see my curly haired best friend bursting through the club doors, Cassie skipping right behind her in her yellow school uniform and rainbow socks. Kristin's hair was up and her wavy curls bounced as she ran towards the window where the orange haired Kaoru sat.

Erika was too busy looking at herself in the mirror, studying the kimono Honey and Mori convinced her to wear to even notice that Cassie and Kristin arrived from class.

Cassie walks up to me as we watch Kristin run up and hug Kaoru, who obviously liked her. Kristin likes him too, everyone here noticed it since they first met. So we all smiled at the two.

Kaoru had a surprised look on his face and a deep blush as Kristin didn't let go, he forgot all about his fake crying act, and stared down at Kristin who was at the point where she was about to start crying.

"Umm, Kristin don't you reme-" I started but Hikaru and Erika tackled me so I couldn't say a single word. Erika was out of her trance and hit me on the head, "You Baka, this is going to be funny as hell! Don't ruin it!"

From across the room Kristin let go of Kaoru and sat across from him on the window. The rest of the host club members and Erika, Cassie and I were all behind the piano spying on them. "Wait since when is there a piano here?" I hear Cassie whisper from my right. "This is a music room," I hear Kyouya answer as he inched closer to our group.

"It was so painful!" Kaoru proclaimed as his charade began. We all tried to suppress our laughter, all except Cassie who had no idea what was going on. We already knew this was expected from Kaoru, just to launch on to Kristin and sob into her shoulder. "Krsitin it was so painful, how our childhood was taken from us, only because they couldn't tell us apart!" Kristin was fidgeting with Kaoru's left hand while his right hand lifted Kristin's face close to his. "But you know what got me through it? The reason why I live. To find my significant other, someone as beautiful as a Cherry Blossom blooming in the spring." Kaoru went into Host mode and Kristin was falling for it, which was strange since she has watched the anime 3,000 times, though she is very forgetful...

It took all of us excluding Cassie to hold Tamaki back from attacking the calmer one of the two twins. Kyoya and Mori held on to the collar of his blue jacket. His mouth was being covered by Honey and Usa-Chan and Erika and me, we took pictures with our cell phones of the whole ordeal. Tamaki's face was burning as if he was about to explode.

Erika was enjoying this as much as anyone, the fact that if Kristin notices all his tears are fake, Kaoru will have to feel her wrath. Right now I'm feeling bad for Kaoru.

Kristin was not complaining about her position because of her sympathetic nature, otherwise she would be at the end of the room right now.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Haruhi ran in slamming the door behind her.

And then the secret was out. The eyedrops fell out of Kaoru's kimono sleeve and slid across the linoleum floor directly to Haruhi. She bent down and picked it up as Kristin looked bewildered. Kristin made Kaoru let go of her and sprinted to Haruhi.

This led to the end of life for Kaoru, and Tamaki.

Kyoya and Mori let go of Tamaki's collar and unleashed him on Kaoru who was taking the usual insult from Tamaki sempai. Erika, Honey, and I were laughing so hard tears were streaming down our eyes. Kyoya had onje of those grins that made him look evil and Mori gave us a once in a life time smile.

"Visine," Kristin mumbled. "Visine,VISINE?" She said yelling and ran up to Kaoru. He pushed Tamaki to the wall, leaving the mark of his face on the pink wall.

"YOU...YOU...YOU BASTARD!"Kristin slapped Kaoru so hard it echoed around the room. We stood there silently, Cassie stood in utter confusion. Haruhi went to help the blonde idiot up from his broken position on the floor.

"I bet all your sweet talk was a lie! You do just play with girls emotions! Why didn't I notice this sooner? Instead of...instead of..." Kristin stopped talking as she realized something that the rest of us have not.

"Well," I said trying to break the tension in the club room. Hikaru was next to his brother making sure that slap didn't leave him as idiotic as Tamaki. "Erika, I think we should get Cassie, Haruhi, AND Kristin ready for today's events." I articulated trying to get all three girls to get the unsubtle hint.

"We should get ready, our guest will arrive any minute now." Haruhi said dropping Tamaki back on the floor. Kristin furiously stalked out of the club room and into the changing room in the back. Cassie came with Erika and me, leaving behind a room full of guys in silence.

"UGHH! I CAN'T believe I FELL FOR HIS STUPID ACT!" Kristin complained from the other side of the curtain. She was changing into a purple, flowery, and short kimono.

Haruhi came out of her dressing room in a long summer kimono, the top coat was pinkish purple with magenta flowers. The lower layers were more neutral as one was green and the bottom one was white. Her hair had tiny ribbons in it. "Oh thanks Haruhi for saving us back there." I thanked Haruhi.

She tilted her head in confusion. A teardrop appeared by my head, "You know when I said we should come and change." I remarked trying to make her remember. "Oh that was a hint?" She asked giving us her natural smile.

_Wow... Haruhi can be so dense, _I thought.

Kyoya walked in and dragged Haruhi out to see the girls that she had appointments with. "Hurry up girls!" I hollered to Cassie and Kristin.

Cassie came out in her light green kimono with lime green flowers. The bottom had tulle under, as did all of ours. She had dark green leggings under and her rainbow socks.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET LEGGINGS?" Erika yelled, very irritated as she felt very uncomfortable in the mininess of the pink kimono. As Erika started ranting about leggings I looked at myself in the mirror examining my own uniform of the day. It was as short as the other girl's but mine was light blue with magenta flowers, it had light pink tulle and the bow was magenta too. My hair was curled and in two pigtails in a high style Lolita fashion. As I kept staring at the mirror I noticed a purple silky fabric pass behind the curtain and sprinting for the door.

_*****__When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing...__*****_

Kristin stops midway in her escape and stares at my pink bejeweled cellphone ringing. No one but the host club has called me, who could it be? "Is that yours Karyn?" Erika asked. I nod still as silent as a mouse, which is awfully rare for me.

"ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE!" She yelled at me. So I scurry and pick up the phone, not even noticing who's calling.

"Hello? Mammy?" I asked surprised, last time she called was 2 weeks ago. We have been here 15 days and she finally calls me? The girls rush to me and stare with wide eyes at me.

"Mmhmmmm. Yeah everything here is good. Yes, we did had breakfast this morning. Yeah I saw that the tamales were in the fridge, like 15 days ago. So they aren't tha... What do you mean? OH really? Maybe it was a dream, don't listen to me! Haha, Ok see you in a week, Adios Mammy te quiero mucho!" The girls were staring at me once I hung up, since they didn't know a word I said because I was talking entirely in Spanish.

"We haven't even been gone for a day." I say barely audible, but all the girls heard it.

"What do you mean we've been here for more than 2 weeks now! Don't you think our parents are worried? Especially my mom!" Cassie says.

"No I mean in our world only a day has passed, not even a day. It's supposedly Saturday around noon. We left our world Friday night." I explain.

"But we've been here 15 days and we have no money left." Erika says softly, her face in confusion. Kristin was distraught, "So that's it? We are going to get kicked out of here and we won't know where to go, because we don't know how to get home." Kristin was freaking out. She was already in hysterics from Kaoru, now I think she is going mad!

Cassie is the one who saves us, "Guys, two of us has to get a job. But not Karyn she'll just get fired on her first day." Erika and Kristin smile bringing the hysteric level to a minimum, wait. "HEY, what does that mean?" I yell and to this we all giggle.

"Let's go, the guys must be waiting for us!" I exclaim after our laughing fit and we rush out to the hosts who where all happy to see us.

* * *

Hika-Chan POV

I should go check on the girls I thought. Some of the guests were starting to flood in and compliment our clothing. But I wanted Karyn to be out here so they could admire her beau-... her outfit. I stopped myself from thinking of her. She isn't that pretty anyway. Then guilt surrounded me for thinking such a thing and lying to myself. So I decided to go and see Karyn at first hand.

As I got to the door I was about to knock when I hear a song, I put my ear to the door to see if I would be able to hear anything.

_*Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.*_

They do they are caramel colored and beautiful, not even compared to a star...

I shook my head and put my ear to the door so I wouldn't miss who was calling her.

(1)"Si hay tamales en el refri, de hace 15 dias! En tonces no esta- De que hablas? De veras? En tonces creo que fue un sueno! Jaja no me escuches. Te veo en una semana mammy, bye Te quiero Mucho!"

I didn't understand a word of the foreign language Karyn spoke, it wasn't Japanese or English, could it be French? I'll have to ask Tamaki later.

While I was thinking I must have missed something Karyn said because Cassie said something about her parents.

"... In our world only a day has gone by, not even a day," I hear Karyn's unmistakeable voice.

_Our world?_ What does she mean by that?

I missed the next couple of words to the point when I hear someone else speaking. "But we have been here 15 days and we have no money left."

Another voice chimes into the confusing conversation, "So that's it? We are going to get kicked out of here and we won't know where to go, because we don't know how to get home."

Home? Kicked out? I'm so confused.

Their footsteps approached the door interrupting my thoughts, so I stand straight up and look as if I were about to knock on the door. As expected the door swings open and Karyn is the first to crash into me, sending us both to the pink ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I utter as she gets off of me. "Don't be upset Hika-chan you were in the way."

"Wait I thought that was Kaoru!" Cassie exclaims as she leans into my face examining me closely.

"Well I am Kaoru." I say with enthusiasm. "No he isn't Kaoru, or he would be dead by now." Erika says nonchalantly tugging at the hem of her skirt hoping it will go down. Kristin just looks away from me angrily.

"Well you guys should get to work, because our guests are coming in." I say walking away from them and to the girls anticipating my arrival.

After some of our guests left and we were wrapping up with the last of the girls.

"Hikaru! You know I hate it when you tell the pretty girls that I climb into your bed at night." Kaoru said cringing away from me.

"Oh Kaoru! I was merely joking, we all have a weakness just yours is the dark."I grab his face and bring it towards mine, our lips 2 inches away from each other. I waited for the squeal of satisfaction from the girls to end our brotherly love facade. They squeed and said their goodbyes.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Kristin was still ignoring Kaoru. She was picking up some tea cups as Kaoru went to tail her like a puppy dog.

The world went black as sweet smelling hands covered my eyes. "Guess who!" Said the cheerful and unmistakeable voice of Karyn.

"Cassie?" I joked, though Karyn took it quite seriously. "No! Silly, it's me." She said angrily as she jerked her hands away from my face.

I jumped up from my comfortable position on the peach couches and followed her. "Hey, I was just kidding!" I asserted.

She turns around with a smile from ear to ear, and says, " I learned how to do a cartwheel, wanna see?" It still amazes me how bipolar she is... Almost like... Naw couldn't be.

"Wait," I said as I peered behind her. There was a girl by the door, as we made eye contact she hid behind the door frame again. "Boss! We have a new one." I yelled. "Now what did you wanna show me?" I asked but Karyn was gone. I shrugged and I started to walk off.

"Here it comes!" I hear Karyn's high pitched voice shout from several yards behind me. I turn around and the last thing I see is stars...

* * *

I was sitting on the couch with Hikaru's unconscious head on my lap as the host club was battling it out with Renge. Well not just the host club, the girls too.

"You guys are all wrong!" Shrieked the hyperactive, and very annoying, brown haired otaku Renge.

Erika and Kristin couldn't contain there laughter at the sight of a broken Tamaki and the rest of the confused host club as Renge announced she was engaged to Kyoya. I couldn't help but glancing at Cassie. She seemed as if she was somewhere else, and yet she was staring intensively in Kyoya's direction. She looked sad, as if something were to break her...

That's when it hit me: Cassie LOVES Kyoya!

It was clear Cassie did not like Renge much. I understand her, if someone said my crush was there fiancee I would like to kick her. But Cassie doesn't know that Renge's otaku antics would lead to say things. I think by now Cassie is also annoyed with her. I mean her plans can be a little extreme, she gets mad easily, she love video games and anime kind of like... me.

Great to know I'm annoying, I thought sarcastically.

My train of thought was broken when Hikaru's head started to move.

"Good morning sunshine," I sang as his eyes fluttered opened. He got up from my lap looking a bit confused and rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"What am I doing here?" he asked as he realized his head had just been resting on my lap.

"Ummm, you fell and bumped your head...hard." I lied with a devilish grin creeping upon my face. Erika had warned me that with my clumsiness I was going to knock someone out. Let's just say she was right and I'm never attempting a cartwheel again.

"YOU!" Yelled Renge pointing at Hikaru, who had just composed himself. "Will be part of the forbidden brotherly jock love act in my Uki Doki Memorial movie!"

"I want to be in a movie!" I exclaim jumping up from the couch.

Renge paced about in front of the coffee table pondering about my role. "You can bring me some coffee, Non-fat, sugar-free, no whip, white chocolate mocha." Then she stalked off ordering a movie company through the phone.

Kaoru had rejoined Hikaru and they both started laughing there butts off at my new job.

"Shut up," I commanded, but they laughed even louder.

"At least I'm not two gay brothers with incest tendencies that is starring in a movie as homosexual supporting cast," I remarked as I got up and straightened up the kimono I was wearing.

They both glared at me,but they didn't have a comeback. They did play the forbidden incest love role in the host club, as well as Renge's movie.

"Let's get started!" Renge shouted ushering everyone outside. Erika and I exchanged a glance and we shrugged simultaneously, was else is there to do? We are stuck here until who knows when, might as well amuse ourselves.

As we all started filing out I noticed Kaoru stopped Kristin just before stepping outside the door. She was still flaming because of the eyedrop incident earlier.

"Hikaru," I whispered, gesturing to Kaoru and Kristin. He nodded and we hid on the otherside of the doorway and against the wall.

I peeked around and I saw Kristin's arms were crossed and her face showed deep madness. But it was not the irritated mad I always see, it was different somehow. Her glare was more over the top than usual, she either must be furious or pretending.

Kaoru on the other hand was fidgety as his eyes were set on his own black shiny shoes.

"Kristin," He started. Hikaru and I gasped, He was going to confess!

"I usually don't do this," On each word he said I was certain he was going to say 'Kristin I Love you." Kristin looked up and into his eyes, I swear I saw a spark of lighting go between his eyes.

"I...I..." Kaoru stuttered. Kristin nodded him to go on. "I'm sorry for ealier, I was being a jerk." he said apologetically.

Kristin was shocked and surprised at the sudden apology as we were. Hikaru and I exchanged confused glances. Neither of us understood what had just happened. It was as if Kaoru backed out on the last minute.

"Oh it's ok, I was never THAT mad." She murmured emphasizing the 'that' as she forgave Kaoru. "Let's hurry up or Renge will hang both of us." She said as she ran out through the door right passed Hikaru and me. She didn't even notice us, Kaoru was calmly walking out when Hikaru slapped him on the back of the head. "You idiot," Hikaru growled. Kaoru rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm going with Kristin," I announced and skipped off.

I was a little ways off when I heard another slap and an erupting of laughter.

As Karyn skipped away Erika came up behind the drooling Hikaru and dumbstruck Kaoru. Erika punched the side of Hikaru's face, pushing him to the ground. Kaoru erupted in laughter as Hikaru yelped in pain.

"Hey what was that for?" Hikaru yelled.

"Because both of you are idiots, you don't know what you have until its gone. Which reminds me," Erika slaps Kaoru, leaving both the Hitachiin twins in pain.

"Well, I'm heading off on to the set," Kaoru said as he ran off while rubbing his cheek.

"Erika," Hikaru started rather seriously. "What do you want now?" Erika asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Why are you low on money?" Erika looked shocked in his direction. Hikaru had the most serious face he could manage.

"How did you find out? Did Karyn tell you? She is in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Erika said as menacing as a red haired anime girl in a pink lolita kimono could look.

"No, it's not like that!" Hikaru exclaims trying to calm the hysterical Erika. "I Kind of... overhead you talking about it."

"You were spying?" Erika asked demanding an explanation.

"Well-" Hikaru started when Karyn came running into the discussion.

"You guys gotta come quick, there's a BIG problem," Karyn told them with the most serious tone she has ever managed. Hikaru and Erika looked at eachother and all three of them ran to the set.

**(1) This is entirely in spanish and a spanish translation of what I had said earlier in the chapter.**

**Well we'll leave it here for now! Haha Tune in for the next chappie! :D Hope you like and comment.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
